entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Razeluxe Meitzen
Razeluxe has a silly name and a magical vanishing coat. Canon history As a child, Razeluxe never really met his parents. He lived in the forest with his grandfather, Eugene, and his Mana. Raze was jealous of his grandfather’s Mana, though as years went by he wanted to understand it, and be its friend. One night, he became lost in the woods. The Mana found him and lead him back home, and for the first time Raze felt he could finally understand it despite its silent nature. After that night, Raze’s jealousy ended and he became friends with his grandfather’s Mana. But one day, his grandfather returned home without his Mana. He said the Mana had gone back to its own world. Raze was crushed. After years of trying to be the Mana’s friend, how could it have just abandoned them? Without his Mana, Eugene became weak and soon couldn’t take care of himself and his grandson. Raze was sent to live with a family friend, the rich Valendorfs, where he quickly became the servant of their young daughter Lily. He blamed his grandfather’s Mana for everything that had happened and began to harbour a secret grudge against Manas. He lived with the Valendorfs for ten years. Lily, wanting to become an alchemist, enrolled into Al-Revis academy. At first Raze believed he’d have a chance to relax for a year while she was gone, but he discovers at the last minute that he had been enrolled as well, in the school’s combat department. Begrudgingly, he sets off with Lily and her Mana Whim to begin his year of school. At Al-Revis, he finds himself in the class of Flay Gunnar, the school’s eccentric vice principal. He meets and immediately makes enemies with a girl named Ulrika after he trips over her “rock”. In class he also meets Et, a girl who he apparently knew as a child and had been good friends with Lily. Third part member get! Expecting the combat class to be about combat, the students are surprised when Flay announces that they’ll be learning alchemy for the first term. And thus does Raze learn alchemy! Classes ensue. Every now and then his group dukes it out with Ulrika’s, which gets increasingly weirder party members as the story goes on. After Et screws up some ingredients, Raze is sent to retrieve the item so they can complete their assignment. There he encounters a mysterious man who slays a horde of monster in a single blow. Admiring the man’s power, Raze asks him how he got so powerful, and the man gives him a strange ring before disappearing into the forest. Raze pockets the ring and gets the ingredient he came for. Classes go on as usual, until Raze and Et walk into their workshop one day to find a fire Mana guarding it. He attacks them and Raze decides to try out the ring. It works, and the Mana becomes very uncomfortable around the crazy glowing sword of doom. Fortunately, Lily interrupts the fight to explain the Mana, Yun, was hired by her to assist in their workshop. Et asks about Raze’s crazy new powers and he lies that it was a technique they learned in class that she must have slept through. No one else really asks about it after that. Fourth party member get! A few weeks later they run into the puni brothers—Jiro, Taro, and Kichi—and agree to help them find their sister, Puniyo. Puniyo turns out to be a human girl who was raised by punis and brought to the academy by her adoptive brothers to learn to be human. Fifth party member get, thus completing the battle line-up! Somewhere around that time he also bumps into Ulrika again—or her newborn Mana Uryu, more specifically. During some summer training under Flay, Raze encounters the mysterious man again. He witnesses the man destroying a Mana with his sword, and the man explains that the glowing ring grants its wearer to “send Manas back to their world”. He also introduces himself as Reicher, and suggests that Raze hates Manas, too. Raze is a little disturbed. After the summer break, Flay finally starts teaching his combat class. Raze, still troubled by his last encounter with Reicher, decides to get rid of the ring, but soon finds that it’s stuck on his finger. Flay reveals to the class that the school festival was going to be cancelled that year due to lack of funding. Et (and Raze by association) goes to Lily to convince her to use her money to fund the festival. With a bit of convincing from Whim she agrees, but at that moment the chairwoman of the school board and the alchemy teacher Mr. Tony arrive to ask Lily and her group to help stop a rebellion led by Ulrika, intended to force the chairwoman to allow the festival to go on anyway. Without even thinking about it Lily agrees, even though she had just decided to fund the festival anyway. After battling it out with Ulrika’s party, Raze decides to be an asshole and suggest that, instead of fighting each other, they should just get rid of Ulrika’s Mana to shut her up. Everyone else in the room calls him terrible for even saying that and he calls it off as a joke. Just when things were getting very uncomfortable, Ulrika’s radio turns on and both parties get to listen to Ulrika’s creeper team mate Goto seduce the chairwoman. That aside, his seduction causes her to reveal her plans to get rid of the alchemy department and whatnot, so Ulrika and Lily team up to blackmail her and stop her plan. In the end, she agrees to continue the alchemy classes as well as allow the school festival. The festival comes around and Raze broods in his room. Eventually he comes out by Lily’s orders, though before he can actually go to the festival Flay announces that the main event will be an all-out pairs tournament between students. Raze teams up with one of his party members (except Yun because he‘s not even a student) and kicks him some ass. While on his own, he runs into Ulrika and the two of them fight. He manages to get the upper hand, but just when he’s about to finish her Uryu stands in his way. The Mana stares eerily at him until Raze flips out and makes his retreat. After the end of the festival, the combat class gets some more special training up on a snowy mountain. Raze and company get caught in an avalanche and end up stuck in a cave. While trying to find their way back to Al-Revis, they run into Reicher. Raze tries to ask about his ring, but Reicher insists they discuss it later. He leads them back to the base and promises to wait for Raze to come back. One Flay-induced boss battle later, Raze goes back to the mountain on his own and is surprised to see Reicher kept his word. Raze asks about why his ring won’t come off, but Reicher shows that his comes off just fine, and that maybe it’s because he hasn’t used its power on any Manas yet (even though he fights plenty of Manas in random battles, but no one seems to mention that) and that maybe he should try it on Ulrika’s Mana. Raze returns to the school and classes continue. Parents Day comes around and everyone’s parents show up, including Raze’s grandfather. Eugene notices the ring, but Raze lies and says it was a gift from someone. Grandpa is not convinced and asks Whim if Raze had been acting strangely, and she tells him all about it. Flay decides to make Parents Day more awesome by making a giant monster and unleashing it on the school, so Raze’s party heads up another mountain to help the rest of the students stop the beast. They only manage to dent it and the monster heads further down the mountain. While chasing it, Raze’s team runs into Ulrika’s and they decide to team up. When they face the monster again Raze finds himself behind Ulrika’s unsuspecting Mana and contemplates using this opportunity to attack it. However, it turns around and stares at him before he can decide what to do, drawing Ulrika’s attention as well. Raze pretends that didn’t just happen and joins the fight. After chasing the monster down to the school entrance and finally defeating it, the parents go home and everyone prepares for final exams. Whim tries to tell Raze something important, but she keeps getting interrupted. For their final exam, the combat students have to defeat any monster and the alchemy students have to make any item, so the group decides to do both at once by defeating a powerful monster in the Millennium Forest to get an ingredient to make a powerful item. They beat the monster and make the item, but after they finish Whim finally tells Raze that his grandfather had gone missing. She also asks him about the ring and admits that Eugene had told her about its power to destroy Manas. Whim exposits about how his grandfather and Reicher knew each other and mentions Eugene’s Mana. While Whim exposits further, Raze stops listening and begins thinking about how that Mana abandoned his grandfather and caused all of their troubles. Raze snaps and starts screaming about how everything was the Mana’s fault, and Whim tries to tell him what really happened that day, but Raze has completely lost it at this point and attacks her. Before he can get ahold of himself, he cuts Whim with his Mana-killing sword. Horrified by his own actions, Raze bolts out the door and runs away from Al-Revis. Alone and confused, Raze decides to look for his missing grandfather since he can’t face his friends after attacking them like that. He hears a strange sound somewhere in the distance and follows it. Along the way he runs into Ulrika, who ran from her workshop looking for her kidnapped Mana. She explains that Uryu was a Mana of Soul and had caused others who had opposed him to go crazy, explaining Raze’s earlier behaviour. Uryu was also the center of a bet between two powerful Manas, the Manas of Light and Dark. The Light Mana wanted to return all Manas to their original world, while the Dark Mana opposed him. So The Dark Mana entrusted a newborn Mana to a human girl—Uryu and Ulrika—and if she could raise the Mana then the Manas would stay. The Light Mana gave the power to return Manas to their world to another human—Reicher, and through him Raze—and if he could send Uryu back then the Manas would all return to their world. Since they both seemed to be involved in the same problem, Raze and Ulrika decide to search together for awhile. They eventually run into an unusually crazy Reicher, who had cut Uryu with his sword and kidnapped Raze‘s grandfather. The pair fight him, but Reicher defeats them easily. Fortunately, Ulrika’s team mate Pepperoni appears and holds him off so they can escape. Ulrika runs off, but Raze goes back to find his grandfather. He finds him and brings him back to the school to be treated for injuries. After meeting up with his friends again and apologizing for his crazy behaviour, he listens to his grandfather explain his connection to Reicher. Reicher had always been challenging him to fights, but Eugene always refused, and the Light Mana had offered the ring to Eugene as well. However, Eugene refused and it was given to Reicher. Frustrated that he wouldn’t accept his challenge, Reicher used the ring to send Eugene’s Mana away. Instead of accepting the challenge to enact revenge, Eugene still refused and became weaker from the loss of his Mana. He kept it a secret from Raze because he didn’t want his grandson to try to get revenge, either, but obviously that plan backfired a little. And, of course, the solution to this problem is to get revenge by kicking Reicher’s ass. Despite some extreme pessimism due to getting his own ass kicked just a little while earlier, Raze agrees to the plan after his friends vow to come with him. They track a somewhat more sane Reicher down and have an epic boss fight, followed by Reicher promising to stalk Raze forever so they can fight again. Reicher is a total creeper. And after all the ass kicking is complete, Raze decides this is a swell time to fall asleep. Entranceway history Razeluxe arrives, is kind of freaked out, is confused further by Tony Jr., then Hibari makes him get hot chocolate for him and other things. Yep. Relationships *Tony Eisler: The alchemy teacher at his school, only younger. He still seems pretty useless. Also annoying. *Hibari Kyouya: Ordered him around within minutes of his arrival. Still, Hibari shared information with him, and he seems like an OK guy. Even if he is bossy. External links *Wikipedia:Mana Khemia 2 *Logs Category:Characters Category:Mana Khemia 2